


Strange Love

by Dramionespromise (Quickhidetherum)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:30:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quickhidetherum/pseuds/Dramionespromise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They drove each other mad. Working together was filled with tension...and Hermione was embarrassed to admit that it was more than just your usual hating each other tension. This fic takes inspiration from the Halsey song 'Strange love'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He hated how much she could piss him off. Every morning without fail she came in, ruining his mood and today was no different. She had slammed the door and stepped into the room, tutting at her newspaper. Draco sighed heavily and glowered up at Hermione, leaning back against his chair.

"Granger, seriously?" he snapped. Hermione, placed her paper down and sighed heavily, meeting his eyes.

"Problem?" she asked, setting his coffee down in front of him. Draco picked up the coffee and tilted his head to the side.

"You do this every bloody morning! Reading a paper written by a girl you can't stand just so that you can scoff at her writing. It gives me a headache," he muttered. Hermione rolled her eyes and flopped down in the seat beside him.

"And you complain about it every morning. Mr Malfoy, I do think we've found ourselves a routine," she said smugly. Draco exhaled heavily and turned to face her.

"So Luna happily informed me that this year is a leap year," Draco commented. Hermione raised her eyebrows and nodded.

"That it is," she agreed. Draco pursed his lips.

"What is she up to?" he asked. Hermione picked up her pen and raised her eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, because I will tell you that," she said. Draco rolled his eyes and scowled at her.

x-x

She hated it. The way he insisted on holding every door open for her. She let out a sigh and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Malfoy, I am perfectly capable of opening doors for myself," she hissed. Draco raised his eyebrows and turned to face her, glancing pointedly at the stack of books in her hands.

"Yeah, you're right. It isn't like your hands are completely full," he sneered. Hermione ground her teeth together and glared at him.

"I don't need your help!" She snapped. Draco nodded and smiled at her.

"You got it Granger," he said, letting go of the door which closed and immediately collided with Hermione.

"Draco Malfoy you complete arse!" she snapped, storming in after him. She balanced the books on one arm and struggling with the door as she shoved it open. Draco smirked and rested against the wall in the hallway.

"Yeah, looks like you don't need any help at all," he said. Hermione ground her teeth together and glared at him.

x-x

"Granger, open the fucking door!" Draco snapped, rattling the door for the fifth time. He ran a hand through his hair and scowled. He lifted his hand to rattle the door again and it opened, revealing Hermione who was staring at him, eyebrows arched.

"You're late!" he hissed. Hermione rolled her eyes and stared at him.

"Please. You are always five minutes early," she said, dismissively, taking the files from his hand as they walked towards the office. Draco ran a hand through his hair and pursed his lips.

"We just need to make sure we make this deal Granger, it could bring a whole new clientele for the company," he muttered. Hermione turned to face him and pulled a shocked face.

"Really? Well thank you for that astute observation Draco," she sneered as they stepped into the building. Draco glared at the back of her hair and forced his professional features onto his face as he lead Hermione into the office.

Draco pursed his lips and turned to face Hermione his eyes blazing. She rolled her eyes and looked at him.

"Oh come on! You can't seriously still be annoyed that I corrected her when she thought we were dating," she said. Draco pursed his lips and shook his head.

"No…it was more the way you did it. Hysterical laughter followed by no, no, God, no," he said, running his tongue over his teeth and scowling at her. Hermione covered her mouth and let out another laugh.

"I couldn't help it! It is hilarious. As if we would ever work," she said. Draco furrowed his eyebrows and looked at her.

"I'm pretty sure people said that about Blaise and Luna in the beginning," he said. Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to face him.

"What, like it is some sort of big deal? Come on. We still got the deal," she said, waving her hand dismissively. Draco narrowed his eyes and nodded.

"Yeah, no thanks to you," He muttered. Hermione sighed and looked at him.

"What is your problem?" she asked. Draco narrowed his eyes and turned to face her.

"You are! You had the audacity to laugh because someone thought that you might be with me. Heaven forbid that Saint Granger would lower herself to the likes of me," he sneered, storming out of the office, letting the door rattle behind him.

x-x

Hermione ground her teeth together and tried to avoid smashing the champagne glass in her hand as she watched Draco flirt shamelessly with one of their new clients. She cleared her throat and forced a smile when the client looked at her.

"These are the contracts. You might want to take a look at the information in section three and seven," she said. The woman waved her hand and shook her head.

"There's no need. I've already signed. Draco has covered everything I need to know," she said, turning back to Draco and leaning towards him. Hermione rolled her eyes and look a large gulp of her champagne. Her eyes flickered to Draco's and she clenched her jaw at the smirk covering his face. The little b-.

It was official. He was trying to piss her off. She could tell by the smarmy smirk on his face. She ran a hand through her hair and unbuttoned her coat, throwing it across her chair.

"I can't believe you, you know," she muttered, turning to scowl at Draco. He turned to face her and raised his eyebrows and looked at her.

"Really? Why is that?" he asked. Hermione scowled and looked at him.

"Flirting with the clientele?" she sneered. Draco's eyebrows raised into his hairline and he stared at Hermione.

"That is rich coming from you! The other day with the Michaelson deal! Flirting is a technique. It gets us results," he said, shaking his head and staring at her. Hermione stared at him aghast.

"I did no such thing!" she said defensively. Draco laughed and shook his head.

"Sure you did. What I want to know is why it is such a big deal to you," he said smugly. Hermione leaned back against her desk and glanced to the side, avoiding his eyes. Draco laughed and nodded.

"I knew it," he said smugly. Hermione screwed up her face and met his eyes.

"Knew what exactly?" she asked. Draco took a step towards her and smirked.

"That you like me," he whispered, placing his hands on either side of her. Hermione licked her lips and stared up at him. Draco groaned when the door went and pulled himself back, turning towards the door. He glanced over his shoulder and smiled at her.

"Don't think that this is over Granger. I'll see you at the party," he said, winking at her over his shoulder.

x-x

Her hands were shaking. She couldn't stand it. She actually felt nervous. Because of Draco Malfoy. She took a deep breath and smoothed down the dress. Purple. She tried to tell herself that it had nothing to do with his ridiculous tie. Even though it matched it perfectly. She glanced at the clock and sighed. Harry and Ron would be here any minute to pick her up. She smoothed down her hair and sighed. It had taken her hours to get her hair up. She pursed her lips and headed to the doorway, trying to still the butterflies in her stomach. She opened the door and smiled at her best friends, trying not to tear up at how smart they looked. Ron grinned and nodded in the direction of the stairs.

"The girls are meeting us at the engagement party. I still can't believe Luna was the one to propose," he said, shaking his head. Hermione laughed and stared at him.

"You can't? It's Luna. Plus, a leap year is the luckiest time for a woman to propose. You know how she is about luck," she said, smiling fondly. Ron laughed and nodded.

"Yeah. I still can't get over the fact that she is engaged to Zabini though. I never thought I would have seen the day," Harry joked. Hermione laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, he's changed though. Luna tames him. Makes him a better person…and you just know that their wedding is going to be the most extravagant thing we have ever seen," she said, laughing as they stepped into the car. She was thankful that the boys had agreed to take muggle transport. It had taken far too long to get ready and she didn't want to waste her outfit before she had even gotten to the party. When they walked in her eyes immediately found his and she had to force herself to look away. She made her way over to Luna and Blaise, giving them both a kiss and handing over their present. Luna opened the small box and felt her eyes welling up at the gift inside. She glanced at Hermione who smiled.

"It belonged to my Grandmother. I figured it could be your something old," she said softly, pressing a kiss to Luna's cheek and smiling. Luna grinned and nodded.

"I love it. It's a good luck Charm. Heather," she said, rubbing her hand over the broach. Hermione smiled and headed over to the bar and took a glass of champagne.

"Your hair looks ridiculous like that," Draco muttered, staring at the back of her neck. Hermione clenched her jaw and turned to face him.

"Gee, thank you," she said sarcastically. Draco smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"Harder to fantasise about pulling it when it's all tied up," he whispered, before smirking and heading towards The middle of the room. Hermione stared after him and clenched her teeth. The nerve.

Hermione grabbed her champagne and made her way over to the crowd. Blaise cleared his throat and stood in the middle of the room. She tried not to notice when Draco moved next to her.

"Guys, Luna and I have an announcement. As you all know we have been planning our big day," he said, wrapping his arm around Luna's waist and smiling at her. Luna smiled and glanced out at the crowd.

"Hermione, I would be so grateful if you would be my maid of honour," Luna said, grinning at Hermione who nodded.

"I'd be honoured to be there for you on your special day," she said, smiling. Luna grinned and glanced at Blaise who laughed and turned towards Draco.

"Do I even need to ask?" He asked, smirking at Draco who shook his head.

"Of course not mate," he said, winking at Blaise who grinned.

Draco leaned forward, close enough to whisper in Hermione's ear.

"There will be plenty of opportunities to find something to bend you over to finish off what we started the other day," he whispered. She let out a gasp of surprise and turned to face him, throwing her drink in his face. Draco closed his eyes and wiped the champagne off of his face. He opened his eyes and glowered at her, before dragging her towards the pantry. He pushed her inside and shut the door behind them.

"What the fuck Granger…champagne in my face? What didn't think a punch would get the message across? I get it, I'll leave you alone from now on," he muttered, unbuttoning his shirt and sighing at the wet patches all over it. Hermione watched him, his fingers making quick work of his buttons. She swallowed a lump in her throat and tried not to think about his words. She ran her eyes down his chest and sucked her bottom lip between her teeth as she stared at him. Draco exhaled heavily and looked up at her.

"What you aren't even going to talk to me now Granger real mat-," his voice cut off when Hermione stepped towards him, placing her palm on his chest. He cleared his throat and met her eyes. Hermione licked her lower lip and took a step towards him, closing the gap between them and pressing her lips against his. The kiss was nothing, barely testing the waters. But it was enough to make her heart race.

"This doesn't mean anything, you know that, right?" She asked, pushing his shirt off of his shoulder and pressing a sloppy kiss against his chest. Draco nodded and pulled her against his chest.

"Got it," he whispered, tangling his hand in her hair and pulling out the ridiculous hair grips. Hermione let out a growl when her hair tumbled over her shoulders.

"That took me hours," she hissed, finding a spot on his neck to sink her teeth into. Draco let out a groan and tangled his hand in her hair.

"You shouldn't have bothered. I like it down," he whispered, letting his hands run down her frame. She scoffed and turned to face him.

"What makes you think I care what you like?" She asked, raising her eyebrow. Draco laughed and gripped her hips, stroking the silky material of her dress.

"If you didn't you wouldn't have worn purple. You know how much I love it," he whispered. Hermione closed her eyes and sucked her bottom lip between her teeth. Draco moved his hand to the nape of her neck and pulled her towards him. Hermione pressed her lips against his, pushing his back against the counter behind him. Draco laughed and shook his head, glancing down at her and biting his lower lip.

"You look much hotter like this," he murmured, his hand trailing down the side of her neck. Hermione raised her eyebrows and glanced at him.

"Are you going to keep talking or are you actually going to make a move?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest and smirking at Draco. Her eyes were filled with that same challenging glint he had seen a thousand times before. He took a step forward and grabbed her by the waist, crushing his lips against hers. Hermione let out a gasp and brought her hands up to grip his shoulders. Draco smirked against her lips and shook his head.

"What are you doing Granger?" he asked. Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed his belt buckle.

"Stop talking," she murmured. Draco closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Granger, you're killing me," he muttered. He stepped forward and grabbed her thighs, hooking them over his waist. Hermione shivered and leaned forward, covering his mouth with her own. Their lips moved together as Draco walked them towards the counter, stopping when Hermione's back hit the counter. She let out a gasp and put hands on either side of his face, pulling him closer. Draco slid his hand under the hem of Hermione's dress and his eyes flicked up to meet hers. She flushed and cleared her throat. Draco smirked and glanced at her. She tugged him towards her and chewed the bottom of her lip.

"This doesn't leave this room," she muttered. Draco smirked and pulled her down onto his lap.

"You're sure?" He whispered, trailing kisses down her neck. Hermione closed her eyes and nodded. Draco gripped her hips and pulled her against him, his hand slipping to the base of her back. Hermione arched against him. He tangled his hands in her hair and let out a groan, walking them towards the wall. Their mouths moved against each other sloppily and Draco rested his head against the wall behind her. He braced one of his hands against the wall above Hermione's head. Hermione moved her hands to his shoulders to steady herself before pushing herself down and making the both of them groan. Draco's head fell into the crook of her neck and he sucked on a bit of her neck..

"Fuck Granger," he muttered, gripping her hair as their hips moved together. Hermione let out a gasp and dug her nails into his shoulders.

"Oh God," She whispered, closing her eyes. Draco smirked and trailed kisses down her neck.

"Didn't peg you as the religious type," he teased. Hermione growled.

"Shut…up," she whispered. Draco laughed and shook his head.

"Make me," he whispered. Hermione let out a frustrated sigh and grabbed his cheeks, pressing her mouth against his.

"I... told…you…to…shut…up," She whispered, kissing him between each word. Draco closed his eyes and tried to clear his head.

"Whatever you say love. Anything you want," he whispered. Hermione closed her eyes and tried to ignore the way her body reacted to the one little word. She pressed her lips against his in a searing kiss. His hands tightened in her hair and their moves became sloppy and Eratic . She closed her eyes and could vaguely remember crying out his name. Draco smirked and ran his thumb over her jawline.

"Draco is it?" He whispered, running his hands through her hair. Hermione closed her eyes and tried to stop the blush from creeping up.

"You were amazing love," he whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead before stepping back. He glanced at Hermione and sighed when she avoided his eyes.

"Granger-," he began. Hermione glanced up and adjusted her dress, she picked up her wand and cleared her throat.

"I meant what I said…this doesn't leave the room," she said softly. Draco raised his eyebrows and nodded.

"Yeah. Okay. I don't feel cheap at all," he muttered under his breath. Hermione picked up his shirt and cast a spell before handing it back to him.

"I'll follow you out in a few minutes," she said softly. Draco glanced at her and grabbed her arm.

"Hey, what we did…it was alright …I mean we…we're good aren't we?" He asked. The corners of Hermione's lips twitched and she looked at Draco.

"It was great. We're good," she whispered. She picked up her hair grips and began working on it in the reflection from a cabinet. Draco sighed and made his way out of the pantry and over to the bar. He was stupid. So stupid. To think that she would actually want anything more. It was ridiculous.

Hermione sighed and smoothed her hair down as best she could. It was still down and ridiculously curly but she had at least managed to get rid of the sex hair. Or she had thought she had. Until she ran into Ginny who was smirking at her as soon as she walked into the hallway.

"My, my, my. I don't think I've ever seen you look so…content," Ginny said smugly, brushing her hair over her shoulder and eying her best friend. Hermione gave Ginny a sharp look and stared out into the room.

"I don't know what you mean," she snapped. Ginny raised her eyebrows and looked at her.

"So how was it? Everybody wants to know. Where did you do it, on the floor? The counter? A sink?" She asked. Hermione forced the annoyance off her face and turned to face Ginny.

"I have no idea of what you are talking about," she said, giving Ginny a look that demanded she drop it. Ginny scoffed and turned to gesture at Hermione.

"You're going to try and deny that you were shagging Draco?" She asked incredulously. Hermione schooled a look of innocence onto her face and glanced at Ginny.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she said sharply. Ginny scoffed and glared at her best friend.

"Please. The sexual tension between you two could be cut with a knife. You're standing here with your hair all tousled…. Then he comes out looking like a puppy that's just been kicked to the kerb. It's funny you know; the power you hold over him. He usually walks around the place like some sort of God. But now he's…sulking. It's pathetic," she commented. Hermione's eyes scanned the crowd and landed on Draco. Hermione tried to ignore the effect his grin had on her. She turned away in time to see Ginny smirking at her.

"Nothing happened!" Hermione insisted making Ginny scoff.

"I'm your best friend! You shouldn't lie to me," Ginny said pointedly. Hermione clenched her teeth.

"Ginny. It's none of your business. Nothing happened! And if it did who cares? . I don't have to tell you anything!" She snapped. Ginny laughed and turned to face Hermione.

"Yeah, nothing happened. Whatever you say," Ginny sang, grabbing a glass of champagne before turning to smirk at Hermione, giving a pointed look at Draco before turning back to Hermione and smirking widely.

"Whatever you say,"


	2. Dirty little secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so...strange love was always supposed to be a one shot and yet here I am adding more? There is still at least one more chapter to come in this series!

She still had a way of pissing him off. Even months into their…relationship, if you could even call it that, she didn’t need to try to piss him off. It was like a special talent. All she had to do was say one thing and his temper flared. Of course, tonight’s argument was nothing new. The same argument that they’d been having almost every night since Blaise’s engagement.  
“Stay,” the word was one that Hermione was all too used to hearing. She sighed, pulling on her underwear and turning to face him.  
“You know I can’t Draco,” she said, her voice soft. She leaned off of the bed grabbing her jeans.  
“You can. You just won’t,” Draco muttered. He reached for her hand. “Come on Granger, stay,”  
Hermione pursed her lips, pulling her hand away from his.  
“It’s a rule Draco,” she said. Draco smirked, pushing himself onto his elbows.  
“Rules are there to break, Granger,” he said, his voice smug. Hermione bit her lip, her eyes roaming over his body. Her eyes landed on the sheet draped over his waist. She closed her eyes. It was so tempting. She cleared her throat.  
“Draco. We aren’t dating. We shouldn’t act like it. It only complicates things. I’m going home,” she said, pulling on her jacket and glancing at him. Her gaze was sharp, expectant. He always walked her to the door. Always.  
“Suit yourself Granger. You can see yourself out,” he muttered. He sighed falling back against the pillows and staring up at the ceiling. Hermione blinked in surprise. He wasn’t going to walk her out? But, it was part of their routine.  
“Are you serious?” She asked. Draco nodded his head and Hermione scowled.  
“You’re being so childish,” she snapped. Draco gave her a haughty look.  
“We aren’t dating, so why act like it. Right?” he sneered. Hermione ground her teeth together and stormed out of the room, making sure to slam the door behind her. She huffed, disapparating with a loud pop. Draco stared after her, sighing and running his hands over her side of the bed.  
x-x-x  
Draco pursed his lips, staring at himself in the mirror. He had hardly slept last night and it showed. His eyes had bags under them and his usually perfect hair was sticking up at the back. He exhaled, trying to flatten his hair. He leaned back against the wall, watching the as the numbers climbed towards their floor. He glanced at Michaelson and arched an eyebrow.  
“Is there a reason you’re staring at me?” he snapped, a little harder that he had meant. The man blinked in response and gestured at his hand.  
“What is that?” he asked, staring in fascination at the bull on the can. Draco followed his gaze and scowled.  
“A muggle energy drink,” he muttered, taking a large sip. Michaelson made a noise that sounded like a snort. Draco narrowed his eyes and scowled to himself. It wasn’t his fault that they were so damn addictive. He exited the lift and made his way into the office. He had gotten to work way ahead of schedule. He had arrived early to do some work on a new contract. He couldn’t help the nervous feeling that settled over his stomach when he thought about her. He was never quite sure how she would react after a fight with him. Their last fight had only been a few weeks ago. He could remember it. Clear as day; he had said she wasn’t going to stay over. Draco pointed out that she was at his all the time anyway and she didn't take it well. …that fight made her avoid him and his house for two weeks. He rolled his shoulders and settled down at his desk, beginning to work on his proposal. It was a little over an hour before Hermione had come through the door. One cup of coffee in her hand. Draco closed his eyes and nodded. So it was that type of fight. Hermione gave him a sour look and sat at her own desk.  
“I was going to get you a coffee. But, then I thought to myself, we aren’t friends…so why act like it,” She sneered. Draco chewed on the corner of his lip to stop himself retorting back to her. He took a large sip of redbull and continued working on the proposal. Hermione watched him and took off the lid of her coffee.  
“I’m not coming over tonight,” she said, her voice sharp. Draco shrugged and turned to face her.  
“Can you search this for mistakes?” he asked, handing her the contract before turning back to his own desk. Hermione watched him out of the corner of her eyes and tried not to scowl. No reaction? Usually he said something to try and coax her into coming over and right now he wasn’t even looking at her! Hermione grit her teeth. He was the one who was unreasonable last night. So why the hell did she feel like she was in the dog house? She grabbed the contract from his hand and pulled out her red pen. She scanned the contract; searching for mistakes. There had to be something that she could apart to get some sort of a reaction from him. But, it was perfect. She ran a hand through her hair and nodded.  
“Everything is fine. Do you want me to fax this to the Hartridges?” she asked, glancing at him. Draco nodded and ran a hand through his hair, scowling in frustration at his computer. The company had recently mixed the wizarding and muggle technology and it made life a lot easier. But yet, some things still threw certain wizards off. For Draco, it was emails. Hermione stood up, snatching the file from the desk and making her way to the door. She paused in the doorway and looked over her shoulder at him.  
“You’re being petty today Malfoy,” she muttered. Draco’s shoulders sagged and he met her eyes.  
“Me?” he asked, staring at her his gaze blank. Hermione nodded.  
“Yes, you. Silent treatment? What are we? Four?” she sneered. Draco tilted his head to the side and stared at her.  
“I’m not getting into this argument with you.” he muttered, bringing his fingers down hard on his keyboard. Hermione pursed her lips and stared at him.  
“Yes, you are,” she snapped, putting her hands on her hips and staring at him. Draco sighed and glanced at her.  
“I can’t keep playing this hot and cold game,” he said, glancing at his hands. He met her eyes and cleared his throat.  
“We want different things. We keep having the same fight that ends the same way every time…and I can’t keep doing it Granger. I won’t keep doing it,” he said. Hermione opened her mouth and started to object but Draco kept talking.  
“I like intimacy Granger. I like cuddling after sex and if you aren’t willing to have that sort of relationship. Then...I can’t keep doing this.” he muttered, running a hand through his hair. “I know that you don’t want a relationship, neither do I. But, I want you to treat me like a person. Not just a late night booty call,"  
Hermione blinked and stared at Draco in surprise. She opened her mouth and tried to speak but the words wouldn’t come out. She cleared her throat and ran a hand through her hair.  
“What are you saying?” she said, her voice filled with caution. Draco glanced at her over the top of the computer screen.  
“I’m saying that maybe it’s time we stopped this,” he said, running a hand over his face. Hermione closed her eyes, leaving the room without another word. Draco arched his eyebrows and shook his head. Fucking typical.

x-x-x  
Draco took a sip of his tea, lounging against his headboards as he read the article in front of him. Stock markets seemed to imply that their company was doing well. He sighed and turned to the first page, glancing at the article on Blaise and Luna. Their wedding preparations had been witch weekly's main focus for weeks. He glanced up when he heard a familiar 'pop'. He glanced up in surprise. Hermione cleared her throat and held up the bag in her hands.  
"Is it too late for a sleepover?" she asked, her voice betraying just how self-conscious she was feeling. Draco sat up, putting the magazine down on the bedside table.  
"Granger, what are you doing?" he asked, glancing at the bag in her hand in confusion. Hermione ran a hand through her hair.  
"I thought about what you said. I... I’m not saying that I can jump straight into the intimacy side of things. But...I'm not ready to give this up. So…I'm willing to try; if you'll still have me," she said, chewing on her lip.  
Draco stood up, stalking towards her.  
"You're sure?" he whispered, taking the bag from her and holding it out in front of them both. Hermione nodded and Draco placed the bag on the chair behind him. Hermione bit her lip and pushed her hair behind her ear. Draco pulled her against him and smirked, pressing his lips against her neck.  
"Why are you so nervous?" he whispered. Hermione cleared her throat.  
"This isn't something I've ever done," she muttered. Draco smirked pressing an open mouth kiss against her neck.  
"Relax love," his voice was soft and it made the hairs on her neck rise. She dropped her head back, letting out a small gasp. Draco pulled her legs around his waist. Hermione dug her hands into his shoulders.  
"I'm sorry for how I acted," she whispered, pressing her lips against his. "I hate when we fight," Draco laughed, placing a hand on the small of her back.  
"No you don't. You love when we fight," he said, laying her down on the bed and hovering over her. Hermione licked her lips and stared up at him.  
"Are you just going to smirk at me all night?" she asked, arching an eyebrow at him. Draco smiled and shook his head.  
"I can't help it. Hermione Granger is in my bed with no plans of leaving while I sleep? I have every right to feel smug," he said, running his hands up her legs. Hermione flushed, turning her cheek to the side and staring out of the window. Draco kissed her collarbone and smiled.  
"I love your blush," he muttered, sliding his hand up her stomach. Hermione smiled and met his gaze.  
"You're sure you're going to stay?" he asked, skimming her hips. Hermione exhaled, propping herself up on her elbows.  
"Draco Malfoy. Are you going to stop talking and kiss me?" she snapped, giving him an even glare. Draco shook his head.  
"You're so bloody demanding," he said, leaning down to capture her mouth in a kiss. Hermione let out a small gasp, bringing her hands up to cup his face. Draco smirked, pushing her jumper over her head.  
"This jumper is so hideous," he snickered, throwing it into the corner. Hermione let out a huff that was cut off when his lips pressed against the valley between her breasts.  
"Oh," the gasp was almost inaudible. Draco moved down her stomach, placing kisses as he went. Hermione raked her hands through his hair and tugged him towards her. Draco slid back up her, pressing kisses up her body as he went. Hermione let out a growl of frustration, pushing him onto his back and throwing her leg over his waist. Draco chewed on his lower lip and stared up at her. Hermione placed her hands on his chest and sat up.  
"You're wearing too much," she protested. Draco rolled his eyes, running his tongue over his bottom lip.  
"You are incorrigible Granger," he breathed. Hermione smirked, helping him slide his boxers off. Draco smirked, placing his hands on the bar behind him and glancing up at her. Hermione bit her lip, glancing down at him.  
"You're amazing," she muttered, running her hands over his chest. She leaned towards him, pressing her lips against his. Draco shut his eyes and lay his head bag against the pillow. Hermione pressed her lips against his, letting out a groan when Draco's hand tangled in her hair.  
"I'm sorry for how I acted, you know that right?" she whispered, pressing against him. Draco nodded.  
"I'm sorry too, love," he whispered. Hermione arched into him.  
"I even brought a toothbrush to leave here," she whispered, positioning herself over him. Draco cupped her cheek, pressing his lips against hers.  
"Is it pathetic that the thought makes me horny?" he whispered. Hermione laughed, bringing herself down on top of him. Her eyes sprang open and she let out a small 'oh,'. Draco threw his head back, hissing back a breath between his teeth, Hermione grabbed his hands, holding them above his head. Draco clenched his jaw when Hermione began to move against him.  
"Fuck, Granger," he moaned, gripping her hips. Hermione's hips twitched.  
"Draco," she moaned, sinking her teeth into his collarbone. Draco let out a sharp hiss, sitting up and pulling her against him.  
"Fuck, love, you feel so good," he whispered. Hermione groaned, pulling him against her.  
"I could do this forever," she muttered. Draco clasped his hand around hers, locking his eyes onto hers. He gave her a lazy smile, letting his head loll back against the pillow behind him.  
x-x-x 2 months Later x-x-x  
Hermione groaned, sitting up and slapping Draco.  
"Draco, we're late! Get up," she said, springing out of bed. She opened the curtains, cursing when the light hit her eyes. Draco groaned, sitting up and looking around. Hermione sighed and turned to face him.  
"Draco. You look adorable. But, can you please get up and get ready. WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE,"  
Draco sighed heavily, pulling himself out of bed.  
“I don’t see why we are going in so early,” he muttered. Hermione sighed and passed him his belt.  
“We left early yesterday and we have to make up the time somewhere,” she said pointedly. Draco grabbed her hand, tugging her back towards the bed.  
“So we’ll stay late tonight,” he murmured. Hermione laughed, swatting his hand away.  
“No we won’t. It will roll around to four o clock and you’ll convince me that we should leave early,” she predicted, her eyes glinting in amusement. Draco laughed and nodded as he finished getting ready.  
“I would,” he admitted, following after her. Hermione laughed and handed him a can of red bull.  
“You really need to find a new addiction Draco. These things are a fortune,” she said pointedly. Draco scowled and grabbed the can.  
“It’s your fault!” he snapped, before muttering under his breath.

Draco exhaled heavily, running a hand through his hair and staring at the door. Hermione had left to go get them lunch and still hadn’t come back…and he was fucking starving! He focussed on the emails in front of him and sighed. He glanced up when the door opened and scowled.  
“About time! I’m starving!” he muttered. His eyes widened and he stared at the two…visitors accompanying Hermione.  
“Look who has decided to join us,” she said brightly, gesturing at Harry and Ginny. Ginny smiled, flopping into the seat on the other side of his desk.  
“Hey Draco. We brought Chinese!” she said. Draco smiled and opened his mouth ready to talk to her when he caught Harry staring at him. He cleared his throat and furrowed his eyebrows.  
“What is it Potter?” he asked. Harry let out a guffaw of laughter and clutched his stomach.  
“You…glasses…ridiculous,” he blurted. Draco flushed, pulling off his glasses, and throwing them into the drawer beneath his desk.  
“Oh Harry, leave him alone! I think he looks quite handsome with them on!” Ginny said, smiling at Draco who rolled his eyes and glanced at Hermione who bit her lip and raised her eyebrows at Draco. Draco took his meal from Ginny and opened it, grinning at Hermione when he spotted his meal. Harry leaned across Hermione’s table and quirked an eyebrow.  
“Don’t you find it odd how well my wife and my ex nemesis get on?” he asked loudly, causing Ginny and Draco to roll their eyes and continue their conversation. Hermione laughed and stared at Harry.  
“I think I find it stranger that Ronald gets on with him,” she joked. Harry laughed and nodded.  
“True. I hope you guys don’t mind us coming here for lunch. Hagrid has Ruby and Lily for lunch and we’re kind of lost without them. Pathetic really,” he said, smiling at Draco and Hermione. Draco’s eyebrows twitched and Hermione could practically feel him biting his tongue.  
“Draco,” she said, her tone filled with warning. She could sense the words oaf dangling on the end of his tongue. Draco held up his hands in defence.  
“I didn’t say a thing,” he said innocently. Hermione and Ginny both narrowed their eyes.  
“Stop thinking it then!” they both snapped. Draco smirked and gnawed on the bottom of his lip.  
“Okay, okay. Sheesh,” he muttered. Hermione leaned across his table, shoving him and shaking her head in exasperation.  
“We really need to go on a double date soon guys. I’ll need to see if my mum can watch the kids but we should arrange something. It’s been so long since we’ve had a decent night out with another couple,” Ginny said absentmindedly as she picked at her salad. Harry sucked in a breath through his teeth and gave his wife a sharp look…it wasn’t like their relationship was common knowledge. In fact, he was pretty certain that it was supposed to be a secret. He glanced at Draco and Hermione who had both frozen in their seats.  
“No…we’re not. We’re not together. You’ve got it all wrong,” Hermione said sharply, giving Ginny a pointed look. Ginny blinked at her abrupt tone and glanced at Draco who had pursed his lips and was staring stonily out the window. Ginny arched an eyebrow at Hermione and stood up.  
“That’s funny. I wasn’t aware you and I lied to each other,” she seethed, grabbing her bag before storming out. Harry sighed softly and stood up, glancing at Draco and Hermione.  
“It was good to see you both again,” he said, before taking after his wife. Hermione shook her head, turning to Draco and raising an eyebrow.  
“Can you believe the nerve of her?” Hermione grumbled, closing over her lunch dish. She noticed the set of Draco’s jaw and her heart sank. She licked her lower lip and stared at him.  
“Draco, what is it?” she said, eying him. Draco stood up, shoving the lunch containers in bin before turning to look at her.  
“Are you really so ashamed of me that you won’t even tell your best friends? Who, by the way, have clearly noticed.” He muttered. Hermione shook her head and looked at him.  
“Draco. We’ve already been over this. We can’t tell anyone about this,” she said, before returning to the work in front of her. Draco shook his head.  
“That wasn’t telling someone. Ginny knows Granger and Potter hardly looked surprised. Did you really have to deny it so vehemently?” he asked.  
“I thought we were both fine with our arrangement,” she said, staring at him cautiously.  
“Well obviously I’m not! I never wanted to be your dirty little secret” Draco growled. Hermione furrowed her eyebrows, and tried to ignore the feeling in her gut.  
“Why is it so important to you that people know Draco?” she asked. Draco clenched his jaw and turned to face her.  
“You already know why,” he said pointedly. Hermione opened her mouth and shook his head.  
“I don-,” she began. Draco exhaled and turned to face her.  
“Stop pretending that you didn’t hear me that night. We both know you did,” he snapped. Hermione shook her head furiously and raised her hands  
“Don’t. Don’t!” she snapped. Draco shook his head and stared at her.  
“Why not? It’s true! I love you. I want to let everyone know it. I love you Hermione,” he said. Hermione’s heart clenched and she shook her head.  
“Why did you say that? God Draco you’ve ruined everything!” she hissed. She stepped back and shook her head.  
“We’re done. I can’t. I told you I couldn’t do this!” she snapped, she stormed out of the room. The door slamming shut behind her.

Draco stared at the door, his hands shaking. He’d said it. He had finally said it…and this time she couldn’t pretend she hadn’t heard him. He didn’t know which reaction hurt more. When he’d whispered it to her and she had pretended she hadn’t heard him…or now. He couldn’t believe how she had reacted. Was it too much to ask for to ask her to be open with her friends? Clearly, for her, it was. Draco grabbed a pinch of floo powder and muttered the name of the only person he knew he could talk to without fear of judgement. He stepped out of the fireplace and cleared his throat, alerting his friend of his arrival. Daphne let out a shriek, moving to cover herself from his view. Draco averted his eyes and rubbed the back of his head.  
“Sorry…I’ll leave,” he muttered. Pansy stood up, adjusting her dress.  
“Draco Malfoy, don’t you move another inch. Daph, I’ll be back in a few minutes’ okay?” she asked softly before turning to face her best friend and gesturing into the hall.  
“Sex in the library, really?” he asked. Pansy laughed and stared at him.  
“Please, like Granger has never had you do it in your library,” she teased. Draco flinched and Pansy paused, her hand grabbing his arm.  
“Draco, are you alright?” she asked, her voice tentative. Draco gnawed his lip and stared at his feet.  
“I told her I love her,” he whispered, sliding down the wall behind him. Pansy followed suit and stared at him.  
“I assume it didn’t go well?” she questioned. Draco shook his head, the tears spilling from his eyes.  
“She’s called it off,” he muttered, running his hands through his hair and staring at Pansy who clenched her jaw, moving beside him. She wrapped her hand around his shoulder.  
“Tell me everything,” she whispered.


	3. Dancing on my own

AN: Hey guys! There is still one more chapter to come after this so please be patient and I will try to write it as soon as possible. I hope that you guys like this chapter. Don't hate me too much I promise I won't leave it like this!

As always thank you so much for all your help Amy!

Hermione scowled, rolling her shoulders as she walked towards the office building. She had slept horribly for the past two weeks…and she had the infuriating suspicion that it was because she hadn't been spending time with Draco.

"Well, you look like shit," A voice said brightly. Hermione scowled, turning to face the voice. Her scowl only deepened when she saw Pansy.

"What do you want?" she asked. Pansy shook her head.

"The pleasure of seeing you have a shitty day is enough for me," she said, smiling brightly. Hermione sighed heavily.

"What the hell is your problem Parkinson?" she hissed. Pansy ran her eyes over Hermione, a snide look on her face.

"To put it simply; you," she said. Hermione rubbed her temple and raised her eyebrows.

"What have I done now?" she asked. Pansy laughed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh, you know, broke my best friends heart. Nothing big," Pansy said, waving her hand dismissively. Hermione stopped in her tracks, whirling to face Pansy, her eyes flaring.

"Excuse me?" she growled. Pansy rolled her eyes.

"You heard me. Now, for some reason Draco is in love with you…and you stomped all over his heart. So forgive if I take immense pleasure in you having a shitty day," Pansy said smugly. Hermione moved to step away from her and Pansy stepped into her path.

"I won't let it happen again, Granger. I won't stand by and watch you treat him like a fool," she said, her voice low. Hermione tugged her arm out of Pansy's and shook her head. Pansy glared after the girl as she walked away and turned on her heel, heading back into the coffee shop. Draco arched his eyebrows.

"You were supposed to meet me ten minutes ago!" he scolded. Pansy laughed and ran a hand through her hair.

"You know me, always running late," she said, sitting down and smiling at him. Draco shook his head and glanced at her.

"So, how is Daphne?" he asked. Pansy blinked and raised an eyebrow.

"Daphne? Oh, honey. I really need to keep you in the loop. The latest flavour is a French girl who works as a model in my firm," she said, wiggling her eyebrows. Draco scoffed and arched an eyebrow.

"A French girl. What doesn't she have a name?" he asked. Pansy sighed and stared at him.

"Your question should have been 'is she hot' not 'doesn't she have a name,' God damn it Draco," she said exasperatedly. Draco gave her a pointed look and she sighed.

"Madeline, her name is Madeline," she said. Draco nodded and smiled.

"Do you like her?" he asked. Pansy sighed and shook her head.

"She's fun and nice looking. All I care about right now is having fun…and maybe you should take a leaf out of my book rather than moping after Granger," she pointed out. Draco sighed.

"Pansy I thought we weren't going to talk about this…" he muttered, staring out of the window. Pansy exhaled heavily and she stared at him.

"Draco. You need to move on. Or else she is just going to keep breaking your heart and I'm sorry but I am not about to let that happen," she said. Draco scoffed and stared at her.

"Like you aren't doing the same to the girls that you're sleeping with?" he sneered. Pansy picked up her coffee and stared at him.

"I don't lead anyone on," she said firmly. Draco stared at her and she shook her head.

"Don't say Granger didn't. She knew you liked her when it first started," Pansy snapped. Draco ran a hand through his hair and stared at the table. Pansy sighed and rested her hand on top of his.

"Look Draco. I'm not going to pressure you. But…if you feel like you want to try moving on…I'll set you up on a blind date," she said. Draco snorted and shoved her.

"I'm heartbroken, not desperate," he said, shaking his head. Pansy smiled.

"I got a laugh," she sang, grinning at him. Draco rolled his eyes.

"I need to go or I'll be late. Thank you for meeting me Pans, I love you," he said, leaning over the table to press a kiss against her cheek.

"I love you too," she said, pressing her head against his touch.

3 weeks later

x-x-x

Hermione sighed, resting her head in her hand as she stared at the screen in front of her. Avoiding each other had become a routine. They had both taken to working from home. Except now Hermione had an email from a client who wanted to meet with them both. Hermione sighed and opened her mobile, dialling the number that she knew all too well.

"Did you see the email that just came through?" she asked. She heard the sigh at the other side of the phone.

"I did. So…are you actually going to join me in the office or are we winging this?" Draco asked, the usual hint of teasing gone from his voice.

"I'll be there in five minutes," she said softly, her heart sinking. She heard the click at the other end of the line and sighed heavily, picking up her bags. Her eyes caught sight of one of Draco's t-shirts that had slipped behind her couch. She ran a hand through her hair and headed out of the door. The walk to the office felt like it took forever. Mostly because her feet were like lead. How was she supposed to face him when their full dynamic had changed? It wasn't like they could just move on…pretend that it had never happened. It was there, hanging over them. She made her way into the office, frowning at Draco's empty chair. She turned around and spotted him in the hallway; he was on the phone, a bright smile across his face.

"Yes, I promise. Don't worry about it. I'll be there," he said, another burst of laughter escaping him at the reply he received. He turned to face Hermione and his smile fell.

"Good, you're here," he said, smiling at her. Hermione placed her bag under her desk and ran a hand though her hair.

"I was thinking that we should really go over the papers before tonight," she said, opening her desk and pulling out her files. Draco nodded.

"Here's the key speaking points. I need to leave sharp. So, if we can wrap this dinner up as quickly as possible that would be great," he said, passing her the document. Hermione pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow.

"It isn't like you to duck out early from a meeting," she said pointedly. Draco shrugged and looked at her.

"I have plans," he said, his response clipped. Hermione cleared her throat and raised her eyebrows.

"I see," she said, scanning the files. She pursed her lips and glanced over at Draco.

"Why are they receiving this discount?" she asked, pointing at the code in question. Draco arched his eyebrows and tapped the clients name. Kamran Arya of Arya Industries.

"You don't recognise that name?" he asked, arching an eyebrow at her. Hermione shrugged and glanced at him.

"Should I?" she asked, her hands skimming the paper. Draco shook his head and stared at her.

"It's Parvati Patil's husband. He visited our school with the Beauxbatons. The company they own could bring serious revenue," Draco said pointedly. Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Parvati got married?" she asked. Draco shook his head and ran a hand through his hair.

"Do you care about anyone's life but your own?" he muttered. Hermione's hand froze on the paper and she glanced at him.

"Of course I do," she said softly. Draco snorted, glancing at the clock.

"We should think about leaving," he said. He glanced at Hermione.

"Remember to bite your tongue when they mention their product," he said, giving her a warning glare. "They will make us a lot of money,". Hermione's eyes found the paper in front of her and she grimaced. Divination products. She should have known this was Parvati's business. Draco poked her in the side.

"A lot of money Granger. Bite your tongue," he warned, standing up and grabbing his coat. Hermione followed suit.

"So what's your plan for finishing early? You know I can't be left alone with them or I will completely cock up our account," Hermione pointed out. Draco sighed and turned to face her.

"You won't," he assured her. They walked in uncomfortable silence for the next few minutes. It only ended when they reached the restaurant.

"Game face Granger," he whispered as he led her to the table. Hermione forced a smile onto her face, heading over to the table and offering her hand to Parvati who knocked her hand aside, pulling her against her for a tight hug.

"Oh Hermione! I just can't believe how stunning you look," Parvati said, with a wide smile.

"And Draco, so handsome!" she cooed, pulling him against her for a hug.

"Now darling, come on. We have business to discuss," Kamran said politely, pressing a hand to his wife's back and smiling at her. Parvati rolled her eyes and pushed his hand away.

"Hush. I haven't seen these two in forever," she said excitedly. "You two would make such a good looking power couple," she said, sighing heavily and staring at them both. Hermione's smile slipped and she glanced at Draco took a large sip of his firewhiskey.

"We'll leave that to you pair," he said, grinning at them. Parvati smirked and held Kamran's hand.

"We're trying," she joked. Hermione smiled and took a sip of her wine.

"You do make a beautiful couple," she acknowledged. Parvati smiled and tilted her head to the side.

"So would you," she said cheekily, her eyes locking onto Draco. Hermione choked on her wine and glanced at Draco who cleared his throat and stared awkwardly back at her.

Parvati sat back in her chair and let out a sigh.

"Oh dear, I have made things awkward," she said, pulling a face. Kamran sighed and looked at the pair in front of him.

"Perhaps we should move on to talk of our business ventures rather than our personal ones," he suggested, giving his wife a sharp look. Draco nodded.

"Excellent. So, if we are looking to expand and source your products both in the UK market and overseas then these are the sorts of figures we are projecting," Draco said, sliding the paper work to Kamran who nodded, his eyebrows furrowed.

"You think that our product could do this well in the European market?" he asked. Hermione nodded.

"They buy into all that s,"- she caught Draco's eyes and cleared her throat. "-Stuff," she amended. Draco pursed his lips and glanced at Kamran.

"The art of divination is extremely popular in mainland Europe. There has been a large increase of its use in Schools in Spain and Italy. We think that your products could really benefit those studying Divination. We think that there are markets for this in supply shops across Europe and potentially across the world. Of course, this depends completely upon your ability to market this to the different traditions. Which I am sure you will be more than be able to do," Draco said brightly. Hermione rolled her eyes, taking another sip from her glass. Padma nodded and pulled out her own selection of files.

"We have these prototypes in mind. In fact, Hermione you inspired one of them," she said, giving Hermione a cheeky grin. Hermione and Draco scanned the paper and Draco let out a snort of amusement.

'Divination for non-believers; opening your mind to a different perspective,' his gaze turned to Hermione and he let out an amused laugh.

"You could still use this. Hermione is very much her way or no way," Draco mocked. Parvati tilted her head to the side and smiled.

"I can't believe you two are on first name basis now," she said. Draco flushed, his eyes falling to the paper.

"After all these years working together it becomes habit. Especially when we are out with clients," he said, nodding at her. Parvati smiled.

"Ah, you know. We are friends first," she said brightly. Hermione arched her eyebrow and Draco kicked her under the table, giving her a warning look. Thankful that the couple were occupied. He glanced at his watch; he was never going to make his date. Not by a long shot. He stood up and smiled.

"Excuse me for two minutes," he said, he gripped Hermione's shoulders and squeezed tightly. "I'll be right back," He left the room and pulled his phone from his pocket, dialling Pansy's number.

"Pans, It's me. I'm at dinner but I can't get away," Draco said. Pansy let out a frustrated sigh.

"Draco come on! You promised you'd try!" Pansy seethed. Draco sighed.

"I know, I know. I will. I just…I can't make tonight Pansy. Please. I promise I won't bail again," he promised. Pansy sighed.

"Okay. But I swear Draco, this is it," she said sharply, before hanging up. Draco exhaled heavily, heading back to the table.

"I'm so sorry, where were we?" he asked, sliding into the seat beside Hermione. Hermione turned to smile at him.

"Time to go?" she asked. Draco shook his head and glanced at her.

"Like you said, it isn't like me to walk out in the middle of a business deal," he whispered. Hermione laughed and glanced at Parvati.

"So…I'm sure I missed out on some wedding pictures," she said. Parvati grinned and pulled out her phone.

"Muggle ones will have to do," she said brightly. By the end of the dinner even Hermione had to admit that Parvati and Kamren were great company. She took Draco's extended arm and smiled.

"You don't have to walk me home you know," she commented. Draco shook his head and glanced at her.

"It's routine. We have done it every time we have ever bagged a big client. Walking home with coffee," he said, passing her the coffee and grinning. Hermione smiled, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Your business plan was impeccable today," she said. Draco grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

"I knew you'd be useless helping market this one so I had to actually use my own brain for once," he joked. Hermione smiled and squeezed his arm.

"You did far better than I would have," she said softly. Draco laughed and looked at her.

"Only because you hate divination," he reminded her. Hermione shrugged, taking a sip of her coffee. It wasn't long before they were back into their usual routine. One so close to flirting that it made them forget all the awkwardness of the past few weeks. Hermione leaned back against the door to her flat, turning to face Draco. She licked her lower lip and met his eyes.

"Do you want to come in?" she asked, her voice low. Draco's eyes flickered to hers and he was suddenly all too aware of his heart pounding in his ears. He swallowed the lump in his throat and took a step back. It was his own fault, for being overly friendly.

"Hermione…we've covered this…I can't do this," he said, furrowing his eyebrows and turning away from him.

"Draco-," She began, but it was too late, he was already storming away. He couldn't keep doing this. He pulled out his phone and dialled Pansy's number.

"Draco?" her voice was soft, almost as if she had just woken up. Draco cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair.

"Can you set this up for tomorrow?" he asked. Pansy's voice suddenly brightened.

"Of course! Wait…are you with her? What happened?" she said, her voice suddenly filled with concern. Draco shook his head and ran his tongue over his lips.

"Nothing. It's fine," he muttered. Pansy clucked her tongue.

"Do you want to come over?" she asked. Draco stared and the sky and shook his head.

"I'm fine," he insisted. Alone. He just wanted to be alone.

x-x-x

"I hope you're happy," Pansy sneered, bumping her shoulder against Hermione's. Hermione scowled, turning to face her.

"What have I done this time?" she snapped. Pansy ground her teeth together.

"You know exactly what you have done!" she sneered. Hermione rested against the wall behind her and shook her head.

"Actually, I don't," she snapped. Pansy shook her head.

"Draco had a date last night that he called off because of you," Pansy sneered. Hermione shook her head and stared at Pansy.

"It was a work meeting," she snapped. Then her brain caught up and she frowned. "He had a date?"

"Yes. A date that he cancelled because he no doubt wanted to walk you home," she sneered. Hermione flushed. Draco had walked her home. She shook her head and stared at Pansy.

"Have you ever thought that maybe he just didn't want to go on a date?" she asked. Pansy scoffed and nodded.

"Yeah, that is why he asked me to reschedule. The two should be meeting…around now actually," Pansy said, smirking at Hermione when her face fell.

"You had your chance Granger. Don't dare ruin this for him," she said. Hermione scowled and shook her head.

"I don't believe you!" she sneered. Pansy shrugged and stared at her.

"You don't have to believe me," she said. "But, don't expect Draco in the office today,"

Hermione sneered at her and grabbed her coffee from the counter.

"Piss off," she snapped. She made her way into the office, settling down at her desk. She caught sight of the notice board and froze. Out for the day. Be back tomorrow. She leaned back in her chair, gnawing at her lip. Pansy could be lying of course. There could be a number of reasons why Draco wasn't here. Anything at all really. It didn't necessarily have to be because he was on a date. He was probably at the dentist. Yes. That was it. He probably had a dentist appointment or something. Pansy was just messing with her.

x-x-x

A blind date. Draco couldn't believe he was actually going on a blind date. He exhaled heavily, opening the door to the small café. It was completely dead inside so it didn't take him long to spot her. He had no idea what Pansy had been thinking.

"Fuck," he muttered, turning quickly to the exit. There was no way that she would want to see him.

"Stop! Wait" The voice called. Draco froze, turning slowly to face the woman in front of him. Katie Bell. Draco cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair.

"Look, I don't know what Pansy was thinking- I'll go," he said, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Katie gestured back at the table and cleared her throat.

"Pansy has paid for everything. It would be rude to let it go to waste," Katie said, leaning against the chair and staring at him expectantly.

"You're sure you don't want me to leave?" he asked. Katie arched her eyebrow and stared at him.

"I'm starting to think you are the one who wants me to leave," she teased, sitting down at the table. Draco sat down and smiled.

"Sorry. I just…I thought that I'd be the last person you'd want to see," he said. Katie scoffed and ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm afraid that title goes to Ernie MacMillan," she muttered. Draco furrowed his eyebrows.

"Ernie MacMillan?" he asked incredulously. Katie laughed and glanced at her hands.

"It's actually why Pansy wanted to set me up with someone. Ernie and I…" she cleared her throat and ran a hand through her hair.

"Sorry, this is terrible. Out on a date and I'm already bringing up my Ex," she said, laughing and glancing at Draco who smiled and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. So what happened with you and Ernie?" he asked, taking a sip of his water. Katie forced a smile and glanced at Draco.

"He got a promotion…I wouldn't follow him so…we broke up," she said, shrugging. Draco nodded and glanced at Katie.

"Relationships suck don't they?" he muttered, taking another sip of his water. Katie pursed her lips and raised her eyebrows.

"And, what about you?" she asked. Draco smiled and glanced at his hands.

"There was no break up as such...she just didn't want commitment and I do," Draco said, shrugging his shoulders. Katie arched an eyebrow and swirled her wine around the glass.

"And yet the tabloids make you out to be the one with commitment problems. So who is she?" she asked. Draco avoided her eyes and cleared his throat.

"Too soon," Katie said, nodding. Draco laughed and nodded.

"I'm still messed up," he muttered. Katie grinned, ordering them both firewhiskey.

"To being messed up," she said, clinking her glass with his. Draco shook his head, drinking his firewhiskey.

"To being messed up," he echoed.

x-x-x

Hermione closed her eyes and glanced at the television. It had been almost three hours since she ran into Pansy. Three hours of her agonising over the fact that Draco might have been out on a date. She ran a hand through her hair and glanced at the clock. Eight o clock. She sighed and stood up, pacing the living room. He wouldn't go out on a date. She was sure of it. He wanted to be with her not anyone else. Of course, the night before he didn't exactly seem like he wanted to be with her. She stood up, letting out a frustrated sigh. A bath. A bath would take her mind off of it. She grabbed a bottle of prosecco from the fridge and took a glass. She rolled her shoulders and sighed, making her way to the bathroom. She pursed her lips, scanning the bubble baths on the counter. All gifts from Draco's last trip to his family's chateaux in France. She exhaled, taking the lavender one from the counter and pouring it in. He couldn't be on a date. He just couldn't be.

Somebody said you got a new friend  
Does she love you better than I can

x-x-x

Katie laughed, resting her feet on Draco's lap.

"Honestly, I couldn't stand it. Constantly leaving the bin lid up. I mean it literally stinks the house out," she grumbled. Draco laughed and nodded.

"Well…what about someone who constantly leaves the lid of the toothpaste off?" Draco asked. Even though her parents are bloody dentists. Katie laughed and took another drink of firewhiskey.

"Talking about out all his bad habits is a really refreshing change from moping," Katie said. Draco laughed and nodded.

"Knock down their pedestals," he said. Katie laughed and nodded.

"Knock down their pedestals," she agreed. She glanced at Draco and smiled.

"I'm glad Pansy set us up," she told him.

"I never expected you to say that. I'm surprised that you even stayed for ten minutes when you saw who I was. Not after everything," he muttered. Katie laughed, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"I won't hold anyone's past against them. Especially someone that a friend dotes on," she said. Draco turned to face her in surprise.

"A friend who dotes on me?" he asked. Katie nodded and smiled.

"Hermione has defended you on more than one occasion. She will not hear a bad worst against you. It was her that convinced me that you had changed," Katie said fondly. Draco blanched, his hand stilling on his drink. Katie sighed, resting her head against his shoulder.

"Plus, you are one of the most eligible bachelors right now and handsome to boot," she said, wiggling her eyebrows. Draco laughed and nudged her.

"Yeah, you're not too shabby yourself," he said. Katie sat up, pursing her lips and turning to face him.

"So why not take advantage of this situation?" she asked, meeting his eyes. Draco raised his eyebrows, taking a sip from his firewhiskey. Katie held up a hand and stared at him.

"Hear me out. Look, we are both messed up and hurting. People always say that the best way to get over someone is to get under someone else. What do you say we give it a try?" she asked, quirking her eyebrow. Draco choked on his drink and coughed a few times. Katie smirked and stood up, pulling him up with her. Draco ran his tongue over his bottom lip and stared at her.

"If either of us has second thoughts we stop," he said firmly. Katie nodded.

"Agreed," she whispered, before pressing her mouth against his. Draco closed his eyes, pulling her against him as his back hit the bedroom door. He fumbled for the handle, grinning when Katie's hand immediately went for his buckle.

x-x-x

Hermione scowled, adjusting herself in the mirror and taking another sip from her glass. She had bought this corset just before they had called things off and it looked damn good if she did say so herself. She smoothed down the fabric and sighed. Purple. It was his favourite colour and she didn't think that she could ever wear it without thinking of him. She fluffed her hair and took a deep breath. Stepping into the fireplace and saying his address firmly. She all but stumbled out of his fireplace at the other end. She glanced around the room, her eyes locking onto the two glasses on the table. Hermione furrowed her eyebrows, her eyes locking on to the pair of high heels beside the couch.

I know where you're at, I bet she's around

She swallowed the lump in her throat taking a step forward. They had to be heels that she left behind, didn't they? She took another step forward.

Yeah I know it's stupid  
But I just got to see it for myself

She heard footsteps coming from the bedroom and took a few steps back. She had made a huge mistake coming here. She backed away as quietly as she could, cursing when Draco came into sight. He froze, his eyes locking on to her. He closed the bedroom door behind him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he hissed, stepping into the room. Hermione opened her mouth and stared back at the bedroom.

"Do you have someone here?" she asked, her voice filled with hurt. Draco shook his head and glared at her.

"You don't get to ask me that! God damn it Hermione, why do you have to come back here dressed like that? You called things off," he hissed.

"Draco make sure you bring more firewhiskey!" Katie called. Hermione shoved Draco and shook her head.

"How could you?" she asked. Draco shook his head, shoving her back to fireplace.

"Don't! Don't you dare demonise me for trying to move on," he hissed. Hermione shook her head and stared at him.

"She'll never replace me," Hermione hissed. Draco shook his head, taking a deep breath.

"I think you should go," he said, running a hand through his hair. Hermione shook her head, storming towards the fireplace. Draco sighed heavily, grabbing the firewhiskey and heading back towards the room.

"Sorry, where were we?" he asked. Hermione grabbed the floo powder and hissing her own apartments address. She stumbled out of the fireplace, letting out an anguished cry as she sunk to the floor. She took a shaky breath in and lifted a hand to her cheeks which were drenched in tears. She stood up, struggling with the binds of her corset. She pulled it off, launching it into the fire. She let out a sob, snatching Draco's t-shirt from behind the couch. She pulled it on and stumbled through to the bedroom, throwing herself onto the bed and curling into a ball. Draco had never turned her away before…and now it had happened twice in the space of 24 hours. She clutched her chest, letting out another pathetic sob. He had rejected her and it hurt. But, what hurt the most was the fact that he was already starting to move on. Pansy was right. She had fucked it. Completely and totally fucked it.


End file.
